Love Poisoning
by KanaMac
Summary: Victoria brews up a poison that makes everyone fall madly in love with Bella Swan. This is her story of revenge. How will Bella handle this situation? Please read if interested!


Twilight is Stephanie M's story, not mine.

BELLA IS WITH EDWARD IN THIS STORY

i hope you guys like this one! I have some issues with posting stories, so it would help if you gave me some advice! Thanks! Now enjoy!

* * *

Victoria was mixing up a potion, no, more like a poison. She was in the middle of a forest close to Volterra. As soon as she got down to work, the birds stopped their melodies and the wind died down. An eerie silence took over the forest, except for the hollow sound of a ladle scraping the inside of a caldron.

She laughed beautifully-dangerously beautiful. The strong scent of mothballs and old perfume wafted from the boiling purplish brew. It beheld many mysterious ingredients man has never known.

It disgusted her, yes. But to a human's nose, it would smell just delicious.

Her haunting features arched into a cruel smile and deadly scary black eyes. Her plan should work. It must work. She planned for days by now. Well, she had forever. But Isabella Swan doesn't. Just the name makes Victoria snarl. She despises the stupid human for taking away her James. Now she wants to take Isabella away and make Edward Cullen suffer.

The brew was ready.

Victoria distributed the thick steaming soup into a glass jar. The glass fogged up from the heat it trapped inside. She pushed the cork stopper on the top and tied a blood red satin bow around the jar for looks.

Blood red. Isabella Swan's blood red.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN VICTORIA IS COMING FOR BELLA?!" Edward screams while breaking the coffee table that Esme loved.

"Edward." Esme frowns. "That's my favorite table."

The Cullen family and Bella are currently fussing over Alice's vision she had last night.

_A flash of fiery red hair and blood red lips._

_Bella running. Running away from a tsunami of shadows._

_Victoria laughing. Laughing at Bella._

_The La Push wolves baying and speeding after Bella._

_The Cullens running after Bella._

_All of Forks running after Bella._

_Chaos._

A small ball of radiant mahogany hair and a blue blouse with tear stains on the puffed up sleeves is sitting in the corner of the living room. It shakes with sobs and the vampires give it a sympathetic and protective look.

"Bella, love. I won't let Victoria get to you. I swear." Edward steps through the coffee table debris and kisses the top of her head. "I'll keep you somewhere safe."

"Thank you Edward... I wuv you..." Bella's tongue slips up. She blushes the infamous Swan blush.

Edward looks like he just died and went to heaven at the adorable mistake. "I _wuv_ you too, Sweetheart."

She gazes into his unblinking smoldering eyes and he stares into her large doe-like brown eyes. They fall into their own world as they start kissing heatedly and tugging at clothes. Just as Edward groans and reaches for the button of her blouse, a clearing of the throat snaps them out of their lovey dovey trance.

"Cute, real cute. But Bella's life is at stake here, so let's save that stuff for later, hmm?" Rosalie gives the lovesick couple a look.

Carlisle stands up. "I'll inform the wolves about this. Stay here and protect Bella." He walks out the door vampire speed.

Esme sighs and picks up a piece of the coffee table her son just pulverized. "I'll clean this up."

Alice jumps up. "I'll help."

Rosalie tosses her golden hair over her shoulder. "Come on Emmett. Let's get Esme a new table." Emmett willingly follows her after giving Bella a sheepish grin.

Edward growls at Jasper as he steps towards Bella. He holds up his hands innocently. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt her. I just thought that-"

"-that we should make sure the wolves don't rip off Carlisle's head. Yeah, that's a good idea. I don't know if Sam will believe him." Edward finishes.

He kisses Bella's warm cheeks and swing her onto his back. "Hold on tight spider monkey!" He whispers. Bella smiles cutely through her tears. The two vampires and the human girl sprint for La Push.

* * *

It was a great time to arrive because Jacob was this close to attacking Carlisle. Then Edward, Bella, and Jacob came along and Bella stepped over the treaty line and engulfed her best friend in a hug. He phased back and cradled his lifelong crush in his arms whilst giving the vampires- specifically Edward- a nasty look over her shoulder.

"Bells, is it true? Is the red head leech coming for you? I'll kill her!" Jacob starts to shake violently at the thought.

"Jake." Sam grabs his arm. "Don't phase."

"Yes. I don't want to put everyone in danger, so maybe I should-" Bella begins but is cut off by a shrill voice that became louder and louder.

"Edward! EDWARD! Victoria! She's coming soon! REALLY soon!" Alice screams as she flies over to them. "I had a vision."

Bella gasps and whirls to Edward. He nods firmly and takes her hand in his. "Look out for Victoria..." She looks like she wants to say something more. "Don't let anyone get hurt."

The pack nods and they all phase, ripping their clothes to shreds. They stand as tall as Carlisle and let growls and snarls let out at the faint smell of Victoria.

* * *

There was a woman in a cloak made of what looked like wolf furs. The empty head of the wolf hung over her head, concealing her eyes. Yet she navigated through Forks, Washington just fine. A hint of red hair was tucked underneath the fur.

She soundlessly leapt over fallen trees towards the vile smell of cooling cherry pie, Clorox, dishwater, diapers, mixed with her victim's mouthwatering scent.

She couldn't risk letting Bella's scent throw her off her plan, so she focused on the cherry pie. The redhead followed the pie smell, knowing it led to the Cullen's manor.

The mother vampire, Esme Cullen, had made the pie for Bella. Why else? It was past supper and any human couldn't resist cherry pie now. Cherry pie with an extra dose of her own homemade potion, of course.

Victoria tipped the purple potion into the cherry pie sitting on the window sill of the Cullen's.

Her wolf cloak would hopefully mask her well known scent. The family would think one one of the wolves was guarding the house for Bella's sake. But she had to get out before that realized that this wolf was one of a different tribe and before they grew suspicious.

The last deadly drop disappeared beneath the cooling crust of cherry pie.

* * *

"This is a really good pie, Esme!" Bella cried out as she stuffed her face of cherry pie.

Edward grimaced, for he dislike human food. Bella sat in his lap, wrapped in quilts that Esme wove.

"I love you Bella. I won't let anything hurt you. You're mine and I will kill Victoria." He declared bravely and kissed her cherry covered lips.

Just as he pulled his lips away, Bella shrieked loudly. The slice of cherry pie slid to the carpet along with the china plate and fork.

Edward shot up and panicked. "BELLA! What's wrong?! Bella!"

He caught her limp and writhing form. Edward's gold eyes were filled with pain and fear- so much fear.

Carlisle took her pulse. "She's alive."

The family breathed a collective sigh of relief.

That brief moment was destroyed as a fire-like burning pain ricocheted through the Cullens' heads. The vampires clutched their heads in agony, howling and screaming. Edward lost his grip on the love of his life and his hands held his burning head. The pain split through their dead bodies as well.

In the distance, the wolves of roared as the same feeling wrapped around their furry forms.

Charlie screeched in pain.

Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben wailed as the pain took hold of them.

The people of Forks hollered and screamed and roared in pure pain.

ALL of Forks was filled with a noise that sounded like it was hell itself. It sounded like demons were crying out. A ghastly noise that pierced the night. Unstoppable. Terrible.

Bella was laid, forgotten on the floor. She wasn't screaming anymore. But she was quivering in her unconscious state. She barely heard the racket that broke out.

Kneeling beside her form, a vampire in a wolf fur cloak laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

_Silence..._

All the citizens of Forks, Washington got to their feet without a murmur. As one, they marched like toy soldiers being manipulated towards the Cullen's house. Their faces expressionless. Even the wolves.

They all had eyes glazed over with a creepy pink hue.

The Cullen house was surrounded with people with pink glazed eyes. Inside, Bella stirred and woke to her vampire family standing around her.

"What happened?..." She moans. Then she gasps quickly, her chest tightening.

All of them had the same glazed eyes as everyone else. Their gorgeous golden eyes were replaced by horrible pink ones.

They leaned in.

The people surrounding the house leaned in.

"We love you, Bella." They said as one, a booming echo of the words altogether.

Bella screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

A cliffhanger! Let me know if you like it! Review and favorite and follows are greatly appreciated! It depends how people like it... If they do, then chapter two is coming up!

KanaMac


End file.
